Infernal Gift
by Just a Blank Space
Summary: Sam le hace una visita a su hermano en el infierno. Dark. Wincest. Evil!Sam  AU  ONESHOT


Titulo: **Infernal Gift**  
Autora: Kitiara  
Beta y art: Nuka_ Winch  
Rating: NC17, por seguridad más que nada.  
Resumen: Sam visita a Dean en el infierno.  
Estado: Completo. ONESHOT

* * *

Todo es relativo en el infierno. Tiempo. Espacio. Existencia.

Por muy romántico que sea imaginar paisajes dantescos de fuego, lava y azufre, tierras yermas cubiertas de polvo y sufrimiento infinito debidamente etiquetado en su círculo correspondiente, la realidad es que es más parecido al cielo de lo que muchos quisieran asumir.

Cada alma tiene su infierno particular. Siempre cambia. Está en constante evolución. En algunas hay fuego y en otras hay inmortalidad porque ¿qué puede ser peor que vivir eternamente cuando tu más profundo deseo es la muerte?

Y así adaptativo como es, aún se pueden ver algunos espectáculos dignos del Medievo. Más que nada porque la Iglesia sigue retratando esas bellas ilustraciones en la mente de sus seguidores y es en lo que piensan cuando llegan nuevos y recién fallecidos, o viejos y exorcizados. Los infiernos de los fantasmas violentos huelen a sal y a gasolina.

El resto suele oler a miedo y a veces hay ecos de risa.

Sí. El histerismo es algo típico cuando entras en el infierno. Unos lloran y otros se desencajan la mandíbula a carcajadas. A unos les arden las pupilas y a otros les estallan los globos oculares directamente.

A los demonios no les es indiferente. Podríais pensar que cualquier tipo de sufrimiento y cualquier tipo de alma podrían servir de la misma manera, pero no, como en todo, la novedad gusta y lo conocido cansa.

Uno de los infiernos en el que los demonios mas se regocijan es en el de Dean Winchester.

Sam quiere a su hermano más que a cualquier otra cosa en el mundo y por muy ocupado que esté con el trabajo, siempre tiene unos minutos para acercarse a él y hacerle algo de compañía en su eterno sufrimiento.

El escenario no es nuevo. Una habitación oscura sin límites y en el centro esta él, como una obra de arte, expuesto para todos.

Dean siempre ha sido algo egocéntrico, piensa Sam con una leve sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Adora que la gente le note, le vea, le sienta. Le gusta llamar la atención. Siempre le ha gustado. Siempre le gustara.

- Buenos días, Dean.

Sam sonríe a su hermano. Dean mueve los labios rápidamente, musitando algo, sin duda, pero no emite sonido alguno.

Parece ser que esta vez también le han privado de la voz. Es una lástima.

Sus ojos no se apartan de Sam, pero es normal, ya que han cosido sus parpados móviles contra los superiores teniendo mucho cuidado de no estropear sus espesas pestañas.

Dos figuras pálidas y asexuadas le rodean y escriben algo en su cuerpo con unas delgadas cuchillas que resplandecen ocasionalmente al hacer un giro u otro. El contraste de la oscuridad, con el brillo del metal y el rojo intenso de la sangre crea un cuadro hermoso. Uno de los más atractivos que Sam ha visto desde que su hermano murió.

Hace un gesto con la mano y las figuras se apartan, se difuminan en las sombras y desaparecen.

- Estás increíble.- susurra posando una mano en el pecho marcado de su hermano. Extiende la sangre torpemente, estropeando las líneas precisas del metal. No le importa. El rojo es un color que resalta los ojos de Dean. Le sienta bien. Y las letras, las palabras…

Sam se lleva la mano a los labios y saborea lentamente a su hermano. No es sangre real. No tiene el poder que la realidad conlleva, ni su sabor eléctrico, pero es una buena réplica que tiene la ventaja de poderse repetir una y otra vez infinitamente.

Todo lo que un cuerpo mortal no puede hacer, aquí, Dean puede experimentalo.

Sam lame despacio sus dedos, introduciéndoselos enteros en la boca sin apartar la vista de su hermano. Si Dean no puede apartar la vista de él, sería de mala educación que él lo hiciera, ¿no?

- Voy a tener que ausentarme un tiempo. - dice finalmente, con algo de culpabilidad. - Tengo que soltar a los jinetes nuevamente. Necesitan supervisión, ya sabes.

Sí, Sam está irritado. No siente ningún deseo de pisar la tierra, ni de sentir el sol. Mucho menos de re-organizar el apocalipsis.

Dean tiene la carne de gallina y Sam fruñe el ceño.

- ¿Tienes frío? Solo tú puedes tener frío en el infierno, Dean.

Los ojos de Dean siguen clavados en él, y esas pestañas tan largas son una verdadera y exquisita distracción. Sam las roza con las yemas de sus dedos. Son suaves y perfectas, como Dean mismo.

El cuerpo de Dean se empieza a convulsionar, y unos hilillos de sangre empiezan a deslizarse por su boca.

Sam suelta una carcajada completamente maravillado ante la inventiva imaginación de su hermano. En esos momentos siente que lo quiere aún más si eso es posible. Tan bello regalo…

- ¿Has hecho que mi tacto sea nocivo para tu piel? Es nuevo. Me gusta.

Los labios de Dean se abren, pintados de rojo y Sam no puede evitar inclinarse y besarlos dulcemente.

El cuerpo de Dean se convulsiona con más fuerza, y Sam bebé ávidamente de la sangre que su hermano le ofrece.

- No me hagas esto Dean. Sabes que tengo trabajo que hacer. No puedo quedarme a jugar.

Dean simplemente abre más la boca y muerde los labios de su hermano con fuerza. Sam gime sintiendo el placer extendiéndose por su cuerpo y se aparta bruscamente.

No tiene tiempo para eso. Hay trabajo que hacer en la tierra. Jinetes que liderar, ángeles que matar, mundos que destruir.

Y por supuesto, Dean lo sabe.

- Me voy.

Está ligeramente irritado con su hermano. Dean sabe que tiene que trabajar. ¿Por qué le pone las cosas más difíciles? Se da media vuelta.

Las paredes pierden su infinidad negra y toman forma. Piedra esta vez. Un parpadear después y unos brazos fríos le rodean la cintura por detrás.

- ¿Por qué me lo pones tan difícil Sammy? - murmura Dean juntando su rostro al cuello de su hermano y frotando sus caderas contra las de Sam.

Este se gira para encontrarse con el cuerpo inmaculado y pálido de Dean. No hay restos de sangre, solo las letras permanecen.

- Sabes que es una tontería. No es algo que me preocupe a estas alturas.

Dean parpadea y su cuerpo desnudo se cubre con unos vaqueros negros desgastados.

- No seas estirado, Sammy. Y no me mientas. Ambos sabemos que cada año cuenta.

Sam sonríe y sus ojos brillan. Chasquea los dedos y desaparece. Esta contento.

Dean suspira y empieza a abotonarse una camisa que aparece entre sus manos.

El mundo parece que empieza a disolverse. Se contrae. Se estira.

Lo último que se ve con claridad, son los cortes en su pecho. Con bella letra, aunque algo anticuada, pone:

Feliz cumpleaños Sammy.


End file.
